


You make me sick

by JayCV



Category: clexa fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autism, Confessions, Cute Lexa, F/F, Indra mom, Love Confessions, Trikru Family, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCV/pseuds/JayCV
Summary: A Lexa no le atrae para nada a Clarke, solo se siente enferma a su lado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot  
> Una nueva historia para probar otro tipo de ambiente…espero que les gustes

**_You Make Me Sick_ **

**_Capitulo Uno: Malentendido_ **

El sonido de una alarma es lo que se escucha muy temprano en la mañana. Anya es la primera en escucharla y apagarla antes que sus hermanos se levanten. La joven hace una queja de cansancio y estira sus músculos para empezar el día. Ella puede escuchar desde su cuarto el movimiento de una persona en las afueras. Anya sabe que es su madre preparándose para trabajar, aunque sea muy temprano a ella siempre le gusta despedir a su madre para que se vaya tranquila.

La joven sale de su habitación, se dirige a la cocina para preparar el café mientras camina recoge los regueros de sus hermanos en especial los de Lincoln, el único irresponsable de la familia. Siendo el segundo de nacimiento su hermana menor Lexa se comporta más madura que él. Pero eso ha de esperarse, Lexa siempre ha sido independiente, solitaria y especial. Desde su nacimiento la última de la familia Trikru vino de una forma inesperada y fuerte para su madre Indra. Un ataque de enemigos del partido contrario fue el detonante para su llegada. Anya recuerda ese día con dolor y juro proteger a su familia, en especial a Lexa.

La cafetera hace ruido y levanta el ultimo sueño que tenía Anya.

"No tienes que levantarte siempre Anya" Indra besa a su hija en la frente, después de la muerte de su esposo sus hijos son su vida.

"Lo sé, pero de qué manera podría chismear de mis hermanos" Indra sonríe al escuchar a su hija.

Todas las mañanas Anya le informa de lo que hicieron en el día anterior, eso nunca ha sido necesario Indra conoce todo lo que hacen sus hijos.

"Lincoln tiene una nueva novia"

"ujummm" la madre escucha con detenimiento sabiendo el nombre de la chica.

"Octavia. Un poco irresponsable la chica, ideal para él. Aunque Lincoln luce enamorado de ella. Lexa llego callada y se encerró en su habitación desde temprano. De seguro no hizo una asignación y se traumatizo"

Indra deja lo que hacia para saber que le sucedió a la pequeña de sus hijas. "Crees que la estén molestando" ese siempre ha sido el temor de ella que su hija fuera víctima de acoso.

Los Trikru han sido una familia que viaja constantemente por el trabajo de su madre como asesora del estado. En los últimos dos años Arkadia ha sido su hogar algo que ha toda la familia le ha gustado más ahora que Indra podría asumir la alcaldía de la ciudad por la retirada de Jaha, mientras tanto sigue trabajando como vice alcalde hasta que todo se haga público.

"Tengo que irme, vigila a tu hermana y me avisas" Indra no quiere irse a trabajar pero tiene que hacerlo.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti. Además quiero que me informes que ocurrió con las puertas de tu armario" Indra se despide de su hija con una sonrisa, sabiendo que algo debe haber hecho su hija menor en el cuarto de su hermana.

Anya siente un escalofrió al recordar el fin de semana y el experimento. Solo disimula para no ser descubierta por su madre.

La joven se despide y decide irse a bañar para luego despertar a los demás.

* * *

Lexa abre sus ojos al escuchar los gritos de Anya con su hermano, la morena mueve su cabeza y se levanta con una tristeza en su corazón. El día de ayer fue uno distinto para ella y no sabe qué hacer para mejorarlo. El amarillo y el azul siempre han sido los dos colores que ella más odia pero verlos en los ojos de una persona con lágrimas, la ha hecho dudar. Quizás su hermana mayor pudiera ayudarla, Anya siempre resuelve sus problemas.

"Lexa" grita Anya al entrar con la ropa de su hermana.

"Estoy levantada"

"Lo sé. Aquí está tu vestimenta Comandante" la rubia hace una reverencia para molestar a su hermana.

La morena siempre utiliza los mismos colores para su ropa del día. Camisa negra, pantalón militar con botas negra y lo que no puede faltar su chaleco rojo, digno de una líder.

"El desayuno está listo, avanza antes que Lincoln se lo coma todo" Anya besa a su hermana y sale de la habitación.

Lexa vira sus ojos pero se dirige a prepararse. Ella nunca tiene problemas para salir en la mañana porque todo lo deja listo el día anterior, su habitación siempre luce impecable.

Lincoln camina a la cocina y puede ver como sus dos hermana están desayunando.

Macarrones con queso siempre es la comida de Lexa en el día y la noche, algo que revuelta el estómago de él. El joven moriría si tuviera que comer eso todos los días, además que con su entrenamiento físico y su figura, los macarrones con queso no sobrevivirían minutos en su barriga. Lincoln besa a Lexa en su mejilla, decidiendo llenar su plato con huevos, tocinos, tostadas de queso y un jugo de naranja.

"Anya, ¿Qué es sexo?" La rubia abre sus ojos de par en par y se atraganta con la bebida que consumía. Lincoln cae al piso de la risa al escuchar la pregunta inocente de su hermana, Lexa siempre tiene la costumbre de hacer preguntas en los momentos y lugares no aptos.

"ummm… ¿Por qué preguntas?" la rubia trata de recuperar su voz.

Lincoln logra incorporarse y sentarse al lado de su hermana esperando para que Lexa formule las preguntas. Ella tiene que tomar su tiempo para decir lo que piensa.

"Estaba leyendo y buscando los síntomas que tenía. El Dr. Marx dice; que son síntomas de pasión, que te llevan a tener sexo alocado con las personas que no quieres o cometer un error…"

"Lexa" Anya interrumpe a su hermana, pensando cómo lograr controlar las páginas web que entra su hermana. Lexa ya tiene diecisiete años pero su hermana es distinta a los demás y todo lo que lee lo aprende literalmente.

La rubia golpea a su hermano para que deje de reírse.

"Lexa, ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?"

"Me siento enferma. Me duele el corazón, mi barriga se llena de animales voladores y eso es imposible porque la ciencia es una…"

"Lexa" Anya trata de que su hermana se enfoque.

"oh…sí. Lo siento. Mis manos tiemplan cada vez que esa persona se acerca pero es imposible porque ella tiene los dos colores que más Yo odio. Amarillo y azul"

"Eso es amor" Lincoln interrumpe a su hermana con su boca llena de comida.

"Lo crees. Crees que Yo pueda amar a alguien" la rubia siente como su corazón se contrae al escuchar a su hermana.

"Claro, tu eres la mejor. Quien se enamore de ti, se vuelve millonario" dice Lincoln abrazando a su hermana.

Lexa se sonroja al escuchar a su hermano, pero su mirada se vuelve triste.

"¿Que ocurrió ayer, Lexa?"

"Ayer hice algo malo. Hice llorar a Clarke"

"Clarke" grita Lincoln y Anya. El primero se levantaba para llevar su plato al fregadero pero terminó tirándolo al piso.

**_Flashback_ **

_Clarke camina hacia la entrada de la Escuela Superior de Arkadia. La única escuela especializada que hay en el estado de Polis. Cada estudiante elige sus clases o cual especialidad quisiera concentrar sus estudios para cuando se dirijan a la Universidad. Como todos los lunes, Clarke y su madre empezaron el día discutiendo sobre sus calificaciones. Su padre siempre se mantiene al margen de las peleas porque quiere mantener alegres a sus dos chicas y eso ha Clarke la tranquiliza. El saber que tiene el apoyo de su padre._

_La rubia entra al comedor escolar y puede ver que la mesa de sus amigos ya está llena. Raven está desayunando como una camionera, su plato lleno de comida hasta el tope. Octavia con su celular hablando con su nuevo novio Lincoln. Monty está releyendo sus asignaciones. Harper y Zoe Monroe están como dos animales en celos, besándose en cada momento. Bellamy y Murphy como todos los días están molestando las mesas de los demás estudiantes. Pero en el momento que por esa puerta entre los Trikru el lugar se vuelve en silencio, porque saben que los dioses del olimpo llegaron a tranquilizar a los acosadores._

_Clarke se sienta al lado de Monty y puede ver que su amigo lucha para terminar una asignación de Cálculo avanzado. La rubia ya sabe la respuesta pero se queda callada para no molestar a su amigo._

_En la pirámide de la escuela Clarke siempre es la primera junto con Lexa Trikru, sus calificaciones son las mejores pero todos los meses ella le paga a alguien para que falsifique sus calificaciones y hacer enojar a su madre._

_La rubia suspira al recordar el nombre de su archienemiga. Ella no tiene ningún problema con la morena, solo que cada vez que ella se acerca para empezar una conversación con Lexa, esta corre antes de acercarse o siempre desvía su mirada y no le presta atención._

_"Lexa" grita la mesa de sus amigos al ver que la morena entraba._

_Clarke los mira con seriedad. Desde cuando se volvieron amigos de la pequeña de las Trikru._

_Lexa los saluda pero no se acerca a ellos al ver que Clarke estaba con el grupo._

_"Hablen, desde cuando Lexa es su amiga" la rubia intensifica su mirada, sabiendo que sus amigos no le mentirán a su líder._

_"Lexa es súper cool. Nos tocó hacer un experimento en biología y estuvimos todo el fin de semana en su casa" dice Monty moviendo sus manos para saludar a la morena._

_"Si, ella es asombrosa. Logramos hacer explotar la habitación de su hermana y todos corrimos como pudimos porque Anya estaba detrás de nosotros gritando" Raven continua con su boca llena de comida y Clarke la mira con asco._

_"Anya no nos hizo nada porque Lexa nos defendió y como Anya es débil por su hermana. Salimos ilesos" Octavia suelta su celular y coopera con la conversación que se volvió interesante._

_Monroe iba a hablar pero se detiene al ver la mirada de enojada de Clarke, ella también estuvo con ellos._

_"No puedo creer que mis amigos me traicionen con mi enemiga. Además Monty el resultado es menos siete" Clarke le grita satisfecha al escuchar el grito de todos sus amigos al revelar el número del problema Matemático. Eso es pecado científico, el responder a un ejercicio de sus amigos sin autorización._

_"Malvada" la rubia no los escucha y sale enojada._

_"Clarke necesita quitarse ese odio que lleva dentro" Harper consuela a Monty._

_"Naaa…lo que necesitas es aceptar su amor por Lexa" dice Raven terminado de tragar su comida._

_El grupo cae en risa al saber que su amiga siempre ha sentido una atracción por la menor de las Trikru._

* * *

_Las clases casi llegan a su fin y Clarke sigue enojada con sus amigos aunque les hablo en la hora del almuerzo. La rubia nunca dura sin hablarles a ellos, sus amigos tiene el talento de siempre sacarle una sonrisa. Ahora Clarke se dirige a su ultima clase que es su preferida, literatura antigua. Además de que su profesor es el mejor de toda la facultad, esta es la única clase que Clarke toma con Lexa Trikru._

_"Bueno clases, hoy estarán en grupo de dos" el salón se llena de quejas al escuchar las palabras del profesor Kane._

_"Es su dolor no el mío" Kane le responde con una sonrisa a sus estudiantes, sabiendo la satisfacción de tener el control._

_"Harper con Murphy" el profesor no escuchas las quejas y sigue mencionado los nombres como si recitara un poema._

_"y por ultimo Clarke con Lexa" las dos jóvenes se paralizan al escuchar sus nombres._

_Clarke siente como un baño de agua fría le cae encima._ _Dos años Lexa lleva en Arkadia y nunca le había tocado hacer un trabajo con ella. Los profesores siempre entendían la situación de Lexa y la dejaban trabajar a sola._

_Kane se acerca a Clarke para hablar con ella "Sé que es un poco difícil lo que te pido, pero es la única manera de que Lexa pueda pasar esta clase sin problemas. Ustedes son las mejores en mi salón pero Lexa tiene problemas en participar y esa es la última calificación del año. ¿Cuento contigo Clarke para que la ayudes?"_

_"Claro que si profesor" Clarke le responde emocionada, al tener que pasar tiempo con la morena. Quizás puedan volverse amigas._

_La rubia camina a la mesa sonriendo pero Lexa no mira sus ojos. Clarke se sienta a su lado sin ningún problema pero puede ver lo inquieta que se pone su compañera. Ella sabe que Lexa tiene una condición de autismo, teniendo problemas para comunicarse con los demás, socializar en grupo y realizar actividades como la población general. Pero Clarke puede ver como la morena nunca tiene problema en estar con Anya y Lincoln. Cualquier persona deduciría lo tímida que es Lexa. Además Clarke ha visto como Lexa ha defendido a los estudiantes que son víctimas de acoso. La rubia recuerda como Bellamy termino con una nariz rota al estar acosando a un compañero de nivel menor y Lexa no titubeó en defender a Aden de los abusos._

_Clarke se queda callada observando los gestos de Lexa. Su pierna la mueve constantemente, sus manos las tienes en posición de defensa sobre su pecho. Su escritorio luce recogido y todos los materiales están organizados sistemáticamente. Ella conoce todo esto porque siempre se ha interesado en conocer a su enemigo…a por favor Clarke a quien engañas. La morena siempre te ha atraído._

_"Tengo una idea sobre el trabajo" la rubia rompe el silencio un poco nerviosa._

_Al no recibir respuestas continúa._

_"Quizás podamos hacer un…"_

_"Cállate" dice Lexa tapándose los oídos y no escuchar a la rubia._

_Clarke puede ver como el humor de Lexa cambia rápidamente, ella no quiere molestarla pero comete el peor de los errores. Tocar a una persona sin su consentimiento._

_"No me toques" Kane se levanta al escuchar el grito de Lexa._

_"Lo siento" susurra la rubia._

_"Tú me enfermas" Lexa le grita y puede ver el dolor en los ojos azules de la rubia._

_Clarke se levanta y sale corriendo del salón._

"¿Tú me enfermas?" Anya y Lincoln le preguntan a su hermana.

"Sí. Le dije; tú me enfermas, es que ella me vuelve loca. Mi corazón late rápidamente y siento animales en mi estómago y me sudan las manos y no puedo pensar bien y necesito mi mente clara para poder estudiar pero ella…"

"Estás enamorada" Lincoln sonríe y choca su hombro con los de su hermana.

Lexa suspira y lleva las manos a su cabeza "¿Cómo lo arreglo?"

"Nosotros te ayudamos" la morena sonríe pero no confía en sus hermanos, quizás ella lo hará mejor sola.

Los Trikru entran como dioses por los pasillos de la escuela. La multitud se abre como lo hizo el mar rojo con Moisés pero algo luce diferente.

"¿Qué diablos es ese olor?" pregunta Raven

"sshhh…es Lexa" Octavia calla a su amiga.

* * *

Llega el almuerzo y Lexa se sienta con su hermana decepcionada. En todo el día no ha visto a la rubia y el grupo se calló al ver a la morena.

"La encontraste" Anya le pregunta a su hermana y hace gesto para que todos sigan comiendo.

"No"

"A Clarke" interrumpe Raven a sospechar de qué hablaban.

"Si, ¿Dónde está?" Lexa levanta su mirada con emoción.

"Oh…ella no vino a las clases. Aviso que estaba enferma" la mecánica les avisa.

"Ayer salió corriendo de la escuela, tratamos de detenerla pero no nos escuchó" Octavia invade la conversación.

A Lexa se le quita el hambre y sale preocupada por la rubia, quizás contrajo una nueva epidemia. La morena decide ponerse a trabajar para ayudar a Clarke.

"Ni pregunten" Anya le dice al grupo con carácter, al oler el perfume potente que lleva su hermana.

"Ella quiere conquistar a su pareja por su olor, algo que leyó en una revista científica. ¿Cómo los animales se aparean"dice Lincoln entre risa.

Todos tratan de controlarse pero no pueden, la mesa termina entre gritos de risa y relajo.

"Oh Clarke lo que te espera" grita Raven, aguantando su estómago del dolor.

* * *

Clarke se levanta con dolor en su cuerpo. Después de lo ocurrido ayer en la escuela, decidió quedarse en su casa y no encontrarse con Lexa. Sus padres saben que algo debe haber ocurrido para que su hija no quisiera ir a la escuela.

La rubia baja las escaleras de su casa y encuentra que es tarde. Su padre está haciendo la cena mientras esperan por su madre a que salga del trabajo. Clarke se dirige a la nevera toma un vaso con agua y se sienta en la barra de la cocina.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Jake le pregunta a su hija.

"Bien" dice Clarke entre suspiro.

Jake no le cree a su hija pero sigue cocinando "¿Ocurrió algo en la escuela?"

"No"

"Un chico…ajaaaa…una chica" grita Jake y señala a su hija con la espátula de cocinar. Descubriendo el secreto por los gestos de su hija.

"Jake vas a matar a nuestra hija con la espátula" interrumpe Abby al entrar y encontrarse con la escena.

Abby saluda a su hija con un beso en la frente y a su esposo con un beso en su boca.

"Clarke, alguien te espera en la puerta" Abby le informa a su hija al ver a alguien en la entrada cuando llegaba.

"¿Quién?"

"No sé, no dijo su nombre" la doctora mueve sus hombros.

Clarke se levanta de la silla y camina sorprendida a la entrada.

"¿Una chica?" Jake le pregunta a su esposa.

"ujummmm" dice Abby probando la comida de su esposo.

A la doctora siempre le sorprende el talento de su esposo en la cocina. Desde que ellos se casaron Jake siempre es el encargado de la casa, aunque trabaja como ingeniero independiente. Su esposo siempre se dedica a la comunidad.

"Anya" Clarke se sorprende al ver a la mayor de los Trikru.

"Sí. Bien estas viva. Qué bueno, felicidades para mi" Anya habla sarcásticamente y Clarke vira sus ojos desinteresada.

Las dos rubias nunca se han llevado bien en la escuela.

"Toma, alguien te envía esto. No preguntes" Anya le entrega con fuerza una caja pesada a Clarke. Que la recibe casi cayéndose al piso.

"Gracias" dice la rubia con curiosidad al ver como la Trikru se retira, pero puede observar un celaje de alguien que la mira escondida entre los árboles de la calle de al frente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Abby y Jake le preguntan a su hija que entra lentamente con la caja.

"Tiene una lista" dice Clarke mientras sus padres abren la caja.

"Pasos para recuperarse de una epidemia:

1) Desinfecta los lugares en donde la bacteria puede acumularse o vivir por días.

a) habitación

b) baño

c) cocina- importante: aunque las personas piensan que el baño es el lugar donde más bacterias viven, es falso. La cocina es la mayor incubación de animales y gérmenes.

d) Sala

Clarke lee y mira como sus padres sacan de la caja antibacterial, clorox y lysol.

2) Medicina y alimento

a) Acetaminofén es la mejor medicina para controlar la fiebre. Muchos piensan que la aspirina es la adecuada pero según los estudios con el descubrimiento del zika, el dengue y el chikungunya, la aspirina puede empeorar al paciente. OJO es importante que vayas al médico lo antes posible.

"Eso es cierto" dice Abby riéndose de lo que escucha.

b) No tomes otros medicamentos sin la consulta de un doctor.

c) La hidratación es importantes si tienes síntomas de vómito, diarrea o fiebre. Por eso el gatorade, que sirve como suero hasta que llegues al hospital.

"No sabía que tenías diarrea" Jake y su esposa se burlan de su hija por lo que ocurre.

"Ma…Pa…esto no es gracioso. No puedo creer esto. No sé si sentirme alagada o avergonzada" Clarke sale de la cocina y deja todo en la caja.

"ATT: Lexa Trikru" Jake lee el papel.

"Que interesante Trikru. Creo que se quién es la chica" Abby le grita a su esposo emocionada.

"¿Quién?" pregunta Jake que se acerca rápido a la estufa al ver como la comida se quemaba por estar pendiente a su hija.

"Indra tiene dos hijas pero quien estaba en la puerta era la mayor. Anya"

* * *

Llega el sábado y Clarke no ha vuelto a la escuela, su madre logro excusarla toda la semana. La rubia se la paso en su habitación encerrada, callada y solo dibujaba en su libreta. Clarke decide salir para dejar la depresión y contestar los mensajes de sus amigos. Que la amenazaron que sin no se dejaba ver iban a invadir su casa. La rubia baja las escaleras y se detiene al ver como su madre y padre están asomados por la ventana con un café en sus manos, hablando con atención.

"Desde cuando lleva ella ahí" pregunta Abby susurrando.

"Desde que salí a recoger el periódico. Ella piensa que no la estamos viendo" Jake le responde a su esposa.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes?" grita Clarke acercándose poco a poco.

Jake y Abby brinca del susto y casi derraman sus cafés en el suelo.

"Clarke" gritan los dos.

La rubia se ríe por la reacción de sus padres "No enserio que ocurre, que no paran de mirar por la ventana"

Clarke se acerca y siente como su corazón se acelera de repente. La escena es nada más y nada menos de Lexa Trikru enfrente de su casa. La morena se esconde entre los arbusto pero sigue jugando con el columpio que está en unos de los árboles. La rubia recuerda como su padre lo construyo para la comunidad, lo interesante es que Lexa no se sienta en el columpio. Solo lo empuja con su mano, como si quisiera montarse pero tiene miedo de intentarlo.

Clarke sale enojada para acabar con las burlas de Lexa contra ella. Una cosa es la condición que tiene Lexa pero volverse acosadora y humillarla, eso es algo que ella no va a permitir.

En el momento que Lexa se disponía a sentarse en el columpio Clarke la hace caer de nalgas.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Lexa Trikru?"

Lexa se levanta rápido al escuchar la voz de la rubia, limpiandose su ropa por el fango.

"Este columpio está descompuesto. Quizás no utilizaron la geometría necesaria"

Clarke escucha esto y trata de no reírse o simpatizar con el enemigo, porque en estos momentos Lexa luce súper graciosa.

"Clarke luces mejor. Espero que mis instrucciones las hayas seguido paso por paso para que te mejoraras" Lexa se recupera pero habla tímidamente para no enojar a la rubia, que la mira con su pelo amarillo que se mueve con el aire y sus ojos azules como el cielo que la tienen hipnotizada. La morena se pregunta porque esos colores estaban en la lista que odia, si Clarke los modela hermosamente.

"¿Sabes qué? no seguí tus pasos. Primero porque quien hace una lista tan detallada y sobre todo quien insulta a una persona de esa manera. Diciendo que tiene diarrea"

"Ohhh ok" dice Lexa decepcionada.

"ok"

"Si, quizás esto te ayude"

"Lexa, si vienes a humi…"

Clarke se queda paralizada al sentir unos labios suaves que la besan, a la misma vez puede ver como Lexa presiona sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y la besa con delicadeza como si quisiera sanarla de algo. Pero cuando Clarke reacciona por el grito de su madre, Lexa sale corriendo.

Clarke Griffin trata de entender que ocurrió.

* * *

Lincoln y Anya estaban peleando por los controles del juego cuando son golpeados por su madre para que dejaran de jugar.

"¿Dónde está Lexa?" Indra le pregunta a sus hijos mayores.

En eso entra Lexa cansada y tratando de recuperar su aliento. Los tres ven como la morena cae en el sillón grande de la sala, luciendo sudada y roja por haber corrido tanto.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Indra le pregunta a su hija.

"Lincoln dijo…" Lexa trata de hablar.

"No. Besastes a Clarke" grita Lincoln no creyendo lo que hizo su hermana.

"¡Que!" gritan Indra y Anya a la vez.

"Lincoln y el grupo me dijeron que si quería que Clarke se mejorará tenía que besarla en la boca"

Lincoln recibe golpes de todas partes, de su madre y Anya por haberle jugado una broma a su hermana.

"No pensé que lo lograría hacer. No puedo creer que corrieras cuatro cuadras hasta aquí" el joven trata de protegerse.

Lexa cae sobre su espalda para ganar fuerzas antes de matar a su hermano.

Cuando Indra se preparaba para el ultimo golpe contra su hijo la puerta de la casa es tocada. Indra se acerca pero le tira una mirada a su hijo.

"Hola Indra pasaba por el vecindario y pensé en saludarte" el hombre habla nervioso y rápidamente.

"Kane" dice la vice alcaldesa sorprendida por la visita.

Kane iba a hablar pero se encuentra con la cara de tres hijos y sus brazos cruzados conociendo la excusa del profesor.

"Si estas ocupada puedo volver…"

"No. Entra los chicos ya se iban a su habitación"

"Ma" los tres se quejan.

"Encontré esto en la puerta, dice para Lexa" Kane saca de su bolsillo una carta y se lo entrega a la morena.

Lexa mira a su hermana en ayuda al ver de quien era "Oh no…estoy muerta, es la letra de Clarke"

"Tranquila lee lo que escribió" Lincoln le quita la carta a su hermana.

"Mañana a las 11:00 am, no estés tarde. Mi padre te recogerá junto conmigo... Si estas muerta y su padre la ayudará a esconder tu cuerpo" Lincoln es golpeado por su madre otra vez.

"Puede ser una cita y como Clarke no tiene licencia, Jake los llevara al lugar" Kane trata de tranquilizar a la hija menor de Indra.

Lexa mira al profesor directamente escuchando sus palabras "Buena idea profesor, iré a preparar la ropa. Tiene que ser algo elegante pero no tanto para no asustarla…Anya" Lexa corre a su habitación dejando a todos preocupados.

"Gracias" Indra le dice con cariño a Kane por el esfuerzo con su hija.

"Si gracias"

"No seas irrespetuoso y ve a sacar la basura. Ni creas que me he olvidado de lo que le hiciste a tu hermana" Indra regaña a su hijo.

Lincoln sale del lugar pero mira al profesor directamente, haciendo señas de observarlo.

"Un café" Indra invita a Kane.

Kane asiente con una sonrisa y puede escuchar como Lexa pelea con su hermana.

* * *

_**Cap** _ **_í_ ** _**tulo Dos: Cita** _

"Anya es necesario estar despiertos a esta hora" Raven se queja por el grupo.

"Claro que sí. Mi hermana saldrá en su primera cita y tendremos que vigilarla"

"Sabes que Clarke es nuestra amiga verdad y ella está súper enamorada de Lexa" dice Octavia recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

"No me importa" Anya se calla al ver como su hermana sale de su habitación.

"¿Cómo me veo?, a Clarke le gustará" Lexa modela para todos y espera por su respuestas.

"Mujer y esos glúteos…" Anya golpea a Raven antes que termine de hablar.

Lexa luce botas de combate con un pantalón blanco, ella nunca utiliza ese color. Camisa negra completa, nada nuevo y su chaleco rojo para la suerte. El pantalón le queda pegado pero eso no le importa a ella.

"Necesito perfume"

"No" grita el grupo deteniéndola antes que vuelva a su habitación.

"Qué tal si utilizas tu olor natural, a Clarke le atraerá eso" Anya obliga al grupo a que hable.

"Sí. Clarke amara tu olor"

Lexa asiente con su cabeza.

Alguien toca a la puerta y Lexa se pone nerviosa. Su reloj marca las onces, así que Clarke ya está en la puerta.

"Lexa. Hola soy Jake Griffin, Clarke me ordeno en recogerte y llevarte al lugar" la morena se asusta al ver que no era la rubia pero se tranquiliza al escuchar la voz amigable del hombre.

Lexa se despide y sale a su destino.

"Oh no…la van a matar" grita Lincoln que estaba asomado por la ventana y ve como Jake le abre la puerta a su hermana.

Anya recoge sus llaves y sale corriendo con el grupo para seguir el auto.

Jake conduce con cuidado y tiene una música suave para no inquietar a Lexa. Clarke le dejó estrictas órdenes para no perturbar el humor de la morena.

"So..." Jake empezaba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la cita de su hija.

"Crees que estoy bien vestida. Anya y los demás me dijeron que me veía bien pero esto es algo importante. Clarke necesita verme con atracción para que entienda que quiero una relación seria"

Jake se queda mudo por lo rápido que habla Lexa.

"Luces hermosa y ese chaleco te queda" el hombre le contesta con honestidad.

"Gracias. Este chaleco es mi preferido. Puedo conseguirte uno si quieres"

Lexa ve que se detienen y se pone nerviosa, el lugar es el parque de la ciudad junto al lago.

Clarke sonríe al ver el auto de su padre y corre para recibir a su cita. Ella y su madre pasaron toda la noche preparando la cita.

"Lexa" la rubia le abre la puerta a su cita.

La morena se queda sin palabras al ver lo hermosa que luce Clarke, lleva un traje floral corto y su pelo rizo dorado suelto para que le de el viento.

"Wao... luces bien Clarke" Lexa se siente estúpida por lo que dijo.

Jake se ríe al ser testigo de la escena inconforme de las dos.

"Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás Lexa" Clarke toma la mano de su cita y la dirige hacia el picnic improvisado cerca del lago.

Lexa se pone un poco nerviosa al no saber que comerán, ella es muy estricta con su alimentación. Lo único que come es macarrones con queso y no quiere ofender a Clarke.

"Siéntate" Clarke le ordena suavemente.

Lexa obedece y puede ver la sabana en el piso, una flor en el centro con su base, una canasta que tiene la comida y una nevera pequeña.

"Un pajarito me dijo que te gusta los macarrones con queso. Este es especial porque lo cocine para ti. Espero que te guste" Clarke saca de la canasta un plato con macarrones con queso y tocineta.

Lexa sonríe de oreja a oreja al saber el trabajo que paso su cita para cocinar algo de su gusto. Nadie había hecho algo así para ella.

"Gracias Clarke, son muchos macarrones me ayudas"

El silencio ayudo a que el nerviosismos entre las dos se fuera. La nueva pareja se miran con cariño y respeto, Clarke trata de controlarse para no incomodar a Lexa. La sonrisa de las dos se interpreta de felicidad.

Clarke saca dos limonadas de la nevera y trata de no reírse por los ruidos que hace la morena mientras come. Definitivamente Lexa es linda.

"Gracias, esto esta delicioso. Nunca lo había probado con tocineta, Anya debe aprender a cocinar mejor" dice Lexa tragando la comida.

Clarke se ríe a carcajada al saber que Anya la matara si se entera.

El grupo que espiaba por los arbustos tratan de no reírse por la cara de Anya.

"Vamos a ver quién le cocina en la mañana. La rubia no vendrá a cocinarle"

"Anya no te enojes. Lexa solo quiere anotar puntos" Raven guiña un ojo.

"¿Dónde están los demás?...no puedo creer que estos dos idiotas se creen que están en su cita romántica" Raven y Anya se voltean para ver a Octavia y Lincoln caminando hacia la otra parte del lago, agarrados de manos.

"ahhh que bellos debemos hacer una cita doble. Bueno triple con nosotras" Anya vira sus ojos y se aleja de la mecánica.

Lexa termina de comer lo último ya que Clarke se llenó rápido pero la rubia no se cansa de mirar a la morena.

"Gracias Clarke. Quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido ayer, Lincoln y los demás me dijeron que esa era la única manera que te curaras. A veces puedo ser una persona que tome todo literalmente, solo pido tu paciencia"

"Lexa" Clarke la interrumpe "No te sientas mal. El beso fue inesperado pero bien recibido. Gracias por preocuparte por mí y buscar perdón de una manera original" Lexa y Clarke se ríen de lo ocurrido los últimos días.

"Tus ojos son hermosos" dice Lexa de repente.

"No los tuyos son más hermosos. Sabes que tu color significa que tienes un aire de misterio, tranquilidad y autosuficiencia" Clarke acaricia la cara de Lexa.

"Tú también leíste la revista" la morena se sorprende.

"Si, mi madre es la editora de la revista doctoral de Polis"

"Abby Griffin es tu madre. Soy fanática de ella, lo más que me llamo la atención es la cirugía vascular que hizo a un bebé de meses. Debe de haber sido difícil la concentración para ella, esa operación debio haber durado por horas. El cuerpo de un niño es mas complejo que un adulto"

Clarke mira como Lexa habla con esmero sobre cualquier tema que se le ocurra. Eso es algo que le atrajo de la morena, su sentido de inteligencia y su pasión por aprender cosas nuevas.

La morena se detiene "Perdón, Anya me advirtió sobre hablar mucho"

"No te disculpes. Una de las cosas que me atrajo sobre ti es lo apasionada que eres" Lexa desvía su mirada abochornada por el cortejo de la rubia.

"Tu pelo es maravilloso, las trenzas te las haces tú o alguien más" Para Clarke todo lo de Lexa es perfecto.

"Anya, ella es muy paciente. Yo no tengo talento con las manos, quizás ella te pueda enseñar. A ti te gusta dibujar verdad"

"¿Como tú sabes eso?" Clarke ve como la cara de Lexa se sonroja al ser descubierta.

"Siempre veo cuando te sientas en la hora de almuerzo y sacas tu libreta para dibujar. Tus dibujos deben ser hermosos"

"Gracias" la rubia recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Lexa para disfrutar el tiempo.

Clarke puede ver lo tensa que se pone la morena y como trata de controlar su respiración. Ella decide acariciar su espalda para que no se ponga nerviosa.

"Todos piensan que debo escoger el dibujo como mi profesión pero no me visualizó en el futuro como una pintora. Quisiera seguir los pasos de mi madre"

"Creo que eres asombrosa y lo que escojas será lo mejor para ti. Mírame a mi todos creen que terminare en el campo de la medicina pero las ciencias políticas son mi pasión. Me encanta la historia y los derechos" Lexa pone su cabeza encima de la de Clake y siente una tranquilidad por todo su cuerpo. Ella nunca se había sentido así o nunca había entablado una conversación por horas con alguien.

"Ahhh debemos tomarles una foto" Raven saca su celular y toma la imagen dulce de sus dos amigas.

"Vámonos para darles privatizad" el grupo de los cuatro salen satisfecho por la cita de Clarke y Lexa.

"Podemos comprar helados" Anya escucha gritar de Raven.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Primer beso**

Clarke cae de espalda en su cama de felicidad. Después de terminar con la incomodidad entre las dos, ella y Lexa lograron terminar su cita con éxito. La rubia descubrió que a pesar de lo diferente que Lexa me la vida o el mundo. La morena tiene un gran corazón y una valentía por ayudar a otros. Su padre las recogió horas después y las dejo disfrutar el viaje en silencio. Lo único que le entristece es que no lograron besarse al final. Ese beso contaría como el primero porque Clarke se niega a aceptar el beso en frente de su casa como el primero, más si sus padres estuvieron asomados por la ventana.

Clarke logra cambiar su ropa por una más cómoda y decide terminar la noche dibujando el rostro de la morena. Cuando Clarke lleva unos minutos lapizando el perfil de Lexa es interrumpida por un golpe en su ventana. La rubia se asusta porque su cuarto queda para el patio de su casa, decide mover la cortina y no abrir la ventana por seguridad, cuando lo hace se encuentra con el rostro de Lexa pegado al cristal de la ventana. Clarke se mueve rápido para abrir al ver como Lexa lucha para mantenerse aguantada de la madera.

"Lexa" la rubia la ayuda a trepar.

"En las películas, las escena de visitar a tu amada son más difíciles de lo que parece. Ahora sé porque en Pretty Women utilizaron una escalera" Lexa trata de recuperar su aliento mientras Clarke la ayuda a sentarse.

"¿Estas herida?" pregunta la rubia al ver un poco de sangre en la mano de la morena.

"No fue solo una espina que se incrustó. Tu padre lo hizo con ese propósito para que nadie visitará a su hija" Clarke se ríe por lo cómica que se ve Lexa.

"Quería entregarte la flor que te compre pero tuve que dejarla abajo porque no podía cargarla. Es una orquídea. La orquídea color blanca significa amor puro, inocente y duradero, es ideal para la persona amada. Fue la primera que vi y pensé en ti. Clarke, la orquídea es mi amor hacia ti. Puede ser torpe o vergonzoso pero te prometo que cultivaré nuestro amor y lo haré duradero para que te sientas orgullosa de mí" A Clarke se le llenan los ojos de lágrima al ver como Lexa de rodillas leía lo que había escrito en un papel arrugado.

"Lexa" susurra la rubia y se tira para besarla. Lexa se sorprende al principio pero logra concentrarse y seguir el ritmo del beso.

Las dos no se separan hasta que tienen que recibir aire, aun así Clarke recuesta su frente con la de la morena y puede escuchar los latidos del corazón de Lexa.

"Quieres quedarte a dormir. Es tarde y no dejaré que corras cuatro cuadras otra vez" Lexa se pone nerviosa porque piensa en la palabra sexo.

"No haremos eso en nuestra primera cita Lexa" Clarke la golpea en su hombro al leer sus gestos.

"Oh Gracias a Dios…me puse nerviosa y Anya no me ha hablado del sexo todavía"

Clarke cae en risas y ayuda a que Lexa se acomode en su cama. Tener una relación con la morena será una interesante y refrescante.

* * *

"¿Escuchaste?" Jake se levanta rápido al sentir un ruido en las afueras.

"Creo que alguien está invadiendo nuestro hogar" Abby sigue a su esposo que mira por la ventana con un bate en sus manos.

"No lo puedo creer, esta relación de Clarke nos causará dolor de cabeza"

El celaje de Lexa trepando la pared que lleva a la habitación de Clarke es lo que Jake y Abby observan.

"Tendremos que llamar a la vice alcaldesa porque su hija está robando en nuestra casa" dice Jake recibiendo un golpe de su esposa.

"Clarke…Clarke"

"ujumm Lexa"

"Te he besado dos veces" Lexa le dice emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Clarke trata de lucir enojada pero es imposible robarle el crédito a Lexa en su primer intento de conquista.

"Tres" dice la rubia y se acerca a los labios de su novia Lexa Trikru.

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> errores mios


End file.
